


You Only Die Once a Night

by Sutaoris



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Vampires, non con but its for being turned into a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: After a one night stand gone wrong,  Junmyeon's life is flipped on its head as he is dragged into the world of vampires. The good news is his mentor is hot and his food is cute.This is set in the  'Bloodlines' universe, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Bloodlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You Only Die Once a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing something out of my normal realm, so this happened. It's very loosely based on vtmb, which is one of my favorite games. If there are any tags I should add, please tell me. Title is based on one of the quests.

“I want to show you something.”

His voice was barely a whisper in Junmyeons ear, but it was all too powerful. Doyun, His random hookup of the night, just had a way with words from the moment they had met at the bar. One thing lead to another, and now the two were entwined in each other on the other’s bed. So far, everything had been amazing. Each touch to his skin was electrifying, the way Doyun's lips moved on his kiss send bounds of pleasure through Junmyeon. Somehow the man knew just where to touch, to kiss, when to be gentle and when to leave marks. 

So far, it had been the best hookup Junmyeon had ever had in his life.

Junmyeon was unable to suppress his moan, shivering at the mere words. There is so much to them, so many meanings that could be behind it and Junmyeon is more than ready to take the plunge. He is already so high on the feeling, nothing could have brought him down at that moment. 

He nods his head weakly, desperate for whatever is next but so spent he doesn't know if he would be able to do much himself. Soft lips come and meet his own, but the actions they take are nothing soft. They hold nothing but fire and passion as Doyun hands move, pinning Junmyeon’s hands above his own head. Junmyeon is tired, so tired, but he wants more. 

Doyun lips began to move, making their way to Junmyeon's throat. His kisses begin to turn even rougher, more aggressive, needier. Junmyeon has no doubt at this point there will be marks left there, but he couldn’t care any less. Doyun is moving again, going from his throat to the side of his neck. Junymeon is too lost in the feeling to say anything, all he can do is occasionally let out a small moan between his pants of breath. 

Then suddenly Doyun bit down, hard.

Junmyeon screamed as pain took over him, far greater than there should have been from a simple bite. But he could feel it, Doyun’s teeth were now long and sharp, digging into the tender flesh of his neck. He couldn’t handle the pain that seemed to be spreading, sending a burning sensation throughout Junmyeons entire body. 

The last thing Junmyeon remembered was whispering he couldn’t understand before everything faded to black. 

When Junmyeon comes to, he was fully clothed and spread out on the bed, alone. He sat up quickly, hand flying to his neck, but he felt nothing but smooth skin. Pilling his hand away, there wasn’t any blood or sign of broken skin. The horrific pain was gone, but so were all feelings of pleasure. 

Something was wrong, but he didn’t know what. 

He let his eyes wandered, but nothing in the room had changed. It was still messier than Junmyeon would ever allow his own space. His eyes made their way to the doorway, falling upon Doyun smiling wide at him. A feeling of warmth flooded into Junmyeon, instantly feeling happy yet confused. What had happened to him? Had it been real, or had something been slipped in his drink?

Junmyeon opened his mouth to speak, But was stopped by the front door flying open and figures moving inhumanly fast. To his horror, Junmyeon saw one of the figures stab something into Doyun's chest, making the other go limp. Before Junmyeon can even attempt to move, another figure appears in front of him, a wooden stake in hand, quickly stabbing it into Junmyeon's chest. 

The next time when Junmyeon came, he could feel himself being pushed down on his knees as someone held onto his neck roughly. His hands were tied behind his back, a bit too tightly for him to feel any sort of comfort, and a piece of cloth was tied over his mouth, stopping him from making any sound. 

The room he was being held in was huge, a theater that looked like it had seen better days. The ceiling was high up, two stories he could guess based on the fact that there was an upper balcony with seats. The seating looked fancy, but the red covering them was worn and faded. There weren’t too many people in the audience, maybe two dozen. Most were in groups of two or three with large gaps between each group, but there were a few that appeared to be by themselves. 

What in the hell was going on here? Why wasn’t anyone doing anything? 

Junmyeon looked to his left, noticing to his horror that Doyun was in the same state as him, if not worse. He had not one, but two men holding on to him, pushing him down at an awkward angle. A woman stood off to the side with a sword at her hip, glaring At Doyun. 

“Good evening.” A voice greeted, and Junmyeon watched as a man and woman walk on stage arm in arm, both dressed to the nines. Everyone else in the room looked like they had walked in from the street, yet these two looked as if they had dressed for the occasion. They screamed money, The man in the nicest looking tux he had ever seen while the woman wore a dress looking nothing less than royal.

The man started to speak again, pacing the stage as he looked out into the audience. 

“My fellow Kindred, I apologize for disrupting any business or interfering with prior engagements you may have had this evening. It’s unfortunate that the affair that gathers us here tonight is a troubling one.” 

At that he paused, looking to Doyun, then to Junmyeon with a frown on his face. There were a few whispers in the crowd, but Junmyeon wasn’t able to pick up what had been said. 

“The laws of our society have been broken. As Prince, I have been granted the right to grant or deny the Kindred of this city the right of sireing. Many of you have come to me seeking permission, And I have endorsed some of these requests.” 

The man stopped pacing, once again turning to Doyun and glaring with such ferocity Junmyeon couldn't help but shrink back. 

“However, This one here never sought my permission. They were caught soon after the embrace of this child.” The man flicked a hand in Junmyeon’s direction. 

“It pains me to announce the sentence as I considered the accused a loyal member of our society.” The men who had a hold on Doyun pushed him harshly forward, forcing his neck out. 

“As many of you know, the penalty for such actions is death.” 

Junmyeon tensed up at the words, fear pulsating in him. Doyun was going to die for doing something to him, something Junmyeon wasn’t even sure what it was. The words the man kept using, he had no idea what they meant but there was one thing clear, Junmyeon wasn’t going to live very long to find out. 

The woman with the sword raised it above Doyuns head giving Junmyeon little time to Turn away. He did not wish to witness what was about to happen. 

“Forgive me.” That was all he heard before a sickening chopping sound filled the air followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Tears started to fall from Junmyeons face, a painful wave of emotion coursing through his body involuntarily. It felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and tossed to the floor. So many emotions were flooding through him all at once. Fear, anger, sadness, confusion. 

Unable to fight the urge, Junmyeon turned to look at the man who had just died who seemed to draw these emotions from him. But Instead of a body, there was only a pile of ash on the floor mixed in with some blood. 

What.

“Which leads us to the fate of the prodigy.” The man started up again. “Without a sire, He is doomed to walk the earth not knowing his place nor responsibility. Most importantly, he does not know the laws he must obey. Therefore, I have decided-” 

“This is bullshit and you know it!” A man yelled out from the audience, standing up aggressively. Quickly the two men to his sides grab a hold of him in an attempt to hold him back as he attempted to move closer to the stage. The man who had spoken looked of nothing but rage. The others in the room start talking, a few others getting up as if to challenge whatever the main man was about to say. 

The man on stage remained silent for a moment, clearly lost in thought on what to say next. That was when the woman dressed to match him stepped forward, wrapping her arm around his. 

“If Minho here would let Daniel finish, We have decided to let this Kindred live. They shall be instructed in the ways of our kind and be granted the same rights.” She said smoothly, looking into the audience with a smile. “We thank you all for attending these proceedings and we hope their significance is not lost. Have a good evening now, You’re dismissed.”

Junmyeon was pulled to his feet as the audience began to file out, some looking back to the stage warily. The one named Minho was practically dragged out with the rest, but one of his group members stayed behind, eyes locked on the stage. 

“I’m sorry about all this.” The lady came up to Junmyeon, removing his gag as the man holding him removed his other restraints. “We have very strict rules we must adhere to if we wish to survive in this world.“

“Allowing you to live makes us responsible for anything you may do.” Daniel cut in, Looking at Junmyeon with apprehension. “This will be your trial. We will have you under the watchful eyes of one of our best agents. We’ve should you great leniency, prove to us it wasn’t a wasted effort.” 

\---------

After a whirlwind of getting information thrown at him yet having little understanding, Junmyeon found himself locked inside of an apartment in an area he had never been to before. He wasn’t even sure if he was in the same city, not being able to tell how long he had been stuck in the car. According to the Lady, Jihyo, the agent who had been chosen to look after him had been further away than expected, so Junmyeon would have to wait for him alone in his new home.’ 

Something felt wrong again, obviously. Like a big piece of the puzzle was missing, left somewhere just out of reach and nobody would push it close to him. He thought hard, trying to remember anything that might help him. Any little tidbit that could make things even a bit more clear.

Junmyeon couldn’t remember anything from before meeting Doyun, and everything that happened after that was a confusing mess. Did Junmyeon have a family, a job? Would anyone notice his sudden absence and go looking for him. What about Doyun?

Just thinking about Doyun made a storm of emotions bubble up inside of him again. They hadn’t been close at all, only meeting last night, yet Junmyeon felt utterly devastated over his loss. 

Tears began to stream down his face as he started to tremble. Junmyeon forced back a sob, not wanting to cry. He made his way over to the small kitchen of the apartment, opening up the cupboards to find something to eat. There wasn’t much other than junk food, which he wasn’t a fan of, but nevertheless, Junmyeon grabbed a random bag of chips and started stuffing his face. Food seemed like a good distraction.

He barely had enough time to make it to the bathroom before he started puking his guts out. 

At that point, Junmyeon broke.

He crawled into the bathtub, sobbing his eyes out against the cold smooth surface. Unfortunately, it brought little comfort and only made him feel more alone and lost. He remained inside it sobbing for what felt like an eternity, only getting out when another wave of nausea hit him and he had to spill his guts again. 

“I can’t believe they fucking left you here alone.” A voice cut into Junmyeon’s sobbing fit on the floor. He had been unable to find the will to climb back into the tub, so he had settled just to lay on the floor. Junmyeon looked up to see a tall male standing in the bathroom doorway with the most intense bitch face he had probably ever witnessed in his life. It was difficult to notice any particular features on his face, Junmyeon’s eyes blurred by the tears. 

The man stepped forward, then crouched on the floor before Junmyeon. Even down low, he towered over him. His expression morphed into one of conflict as he stared at Junmyeon who continued to cry, unable to stop himself. It was embarrassing, but he had no place to hide.

“I can stop the feeling if I mark you.” the stranger said, reaching out to take one of Junmyeon hands. “But it will hurt just like the first time.” 

Junmyeon shuddered at the thought, remember the pain from when Doyun had bitten him. The last thing he wanted to do was go through that again, But this pain on the inside was too much. No matter how much he cried, nothing felt resolved. It was as if he would cry until he shriveled away and died. 

“Please.” Jumyeon’s voice cracked as he spoke, “Help me.”

The taller male quickly pulled Junmyeon into his lap. There was nothing pleasing to it this time, no lead-up, no joy. One moment Junmyeon was crying over emptiness, the next he was screaming in pain once again as a stranger bit into his neck. 

Junmyeon came to on the bed, this time with blankets tucked nicely around him. There is an unfamiliar dryness in his mouth and a small twinge of hunger in his stomach, but he was fairly certain he hadn’t consumed any real substance over the last 24 hours. Slowly he got up, making his way over to the kitchen once again. When he opened the cupboards, he was surprised to find them completely cleared out. All the food from before was now gone, with no signs of any of it even being eaten. The trash can was empty, and the pots and pans were still all in their original places.

“I got rid of it all. We don’t need a repeat of what happened before.”

Junmyeon whipped around, spotting the man from yesterday coming out of the bathroom. Now that he could see the other clearly, Junmyeon couldn’t help but just stare at him. Despite the fact he looked upset, his appearance was appealing to Junmyeon, and just looking at him made him feel at ease.

“But I’m hungry.” Junmyeon managed to say, finding himself to feel stupid. Of course the other knew that, why else would Junmyeon be raiding the cupboards. He noticed the other raise a brow in question.

“They really didn’t tell you anything, did they.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. But all Junmyeon could focus on was his growing hunger pains. 

“You’re a vampire now, Junmyeon.”

They stood there, staring at each other in awkward silence. Junmyeon wanted to laugh at the sick joke, but he couldn’t.

In theory, It made sense. The weird word choices Daniel and Jihyo had used, The hunger, the lack of physical pain, his heightened sense. How had he managed to cry for hours, to the point where he felt tired, yet he didn’t pass out. But there was really one big hole in the whole thing.

“Vampires don’t exist.”

The gorgeous man before him sighed deeply, before walking over to the windows on the wall that Junmyeon now realized were covered in black-out curtains. In one swift motion, the curtains were pulled aside and sunlight crept into the room. The light made it nowhere near him, but the results were overwhelming. It was only for a few moments, but Junmyeon’s eyes began to sting and he stepped backward, a hiss leaving his throat instinctively.

As Junmyeon tried to regain his composure, the male got something from the fridge and slipped it into his hands. A stainless steel water bottle, cold to the touch and heavy. Junymeon didn’t need to ask, he knew what was inside. If he was a vampire, there was only one thing that would stop the hunger pains. 

Junmyeon emptied the bottle in one go. The substance had an odd taste, but he couldn’t stop himself. The more he had, the better he felt. 

“Since we will be living together from now on, I guess I should introduce myself. Call me Kris.” The other spoke up when Junmyeon had finished the bottle, setting it on the counter. Junmyeon looked at him. 

Kris. It was a nice name, perfectly suited to the man before him. 

For the first week, They just stayed in the apartment and talked. Junmyeon asked every question that came to mind and Kris gave him every answer he could. He learned Kindred meant vampire, and Kris admits he isn’t sure why it is used more often. It just a thing the people up high prefer to say. Kris tells him about the hierarchy, how the Prince and his mate rule with a cold grip, making sure the old laws are held in order to keep vampires out of the human's eyes. He told Junmyeon how there are vampire clans, some small, some massive. That each clan also has its own hierarchy, and the highest members of each clan would attend gatherings. Not every vampire had to be in a clan, but it was much safer to be in one. Since Junmyeon had been marked by Kris, he belonged wherever Kris did. Kris worked for the Prince, but he wasn’t a part of his clan, making them both Clanless. But Kris informed him that in the future, when he understood more, Junmyeon could join one or potentially make his own Clan. 

It was a lot to take in, but Junmyeon absorbed all the information he could like a sponge. He wanted to know everything, not wanting to risk making a mistake and getting axed. And Kris, although very awkward, was a pretty good teacher. 

But soon the real test fell upon Junmyeon; Going outside into the public. Things had been fine for now, Junmeyon getting his fill of blood from the water bottle. A few times the taller male had even let Junmyeon practice feeding on him, which ended up being a very awkward experience. The two would end up on the bed, Kris sitting and Junmyeon straddling his lap. Getting his fangs to pop out on will had been difficult, but Kris had turned out to be a patient man despite the close quarters. 

Drinking blood from the other was a very comforting experience, if not slightly arousing. It would be embarrassing, feeling himself heat up as his fangs would fight to dig into the flesh of the other. He would only suck for a moment or so, then quickly pull back from Kris and run off to the bathroom to get himself under control. He couldn’t help it, the other was just so perfect and the experience was so much.

Kris never said anything when Junmyeon scurried away. Most times when Junmyeon would come back up, Kris would be at the desk on the computer, reading up on something or another and appearing unfazed by the whole situation.

But now, it was time for Junmyeon to try feeding on a human.

They went to a club, one of the best places to pick someone from. Kris was quick to whisper reassurance into Junmyeon ear as soon as they were inside. He would be watching over him the whole night, and if something went wrong, Minho’s clan owned the place and everything would be fine. And Junmyeon believed him, trusting Kris with his whole heart. 

After Junmyeon had calmed himself down, Kris slipped from his side and out of his eyesight. Yet somehow, Junmyeon could feel that the older vampire was close by. He let his eyes scan the club, not spotting anyone in particular that he was confident in going after. Slowly he wove his way in between the mess of dancing bodies, most doing moves that Junmyeon would be embarrassed to be caught doing in public. 

Once he made it to the other side of the room, he quickly stuck himself to the wall to avoid any unnecessary contact. Only a few feet away stood a tall male, drink clutched in his hand as he casually swayed to the music. His skin was the most beautiful bronze color, which looked extra amazing against the leather jacket he wore that was a mixture of black, yellow, and green. Scooting closer, Junmyeon noticed he looked a bit younger and had adorable dark circles under his eyes that reminded him of a panda bear.

Junmyeon wasn’t sure how he managed to do it, but the two of them ended up making out in a bathroom stall only a short while later. The touches were sloppy and fast, the younger clearly lacking experience. But Junmyeon didn’t mind, he wasn’t here for release, and everyone was a beginner in the realms of pleasure at some point. The younger was clearly buzzed, and Junmyeon silently prayed it was enough to keep things from going out of hand. Slowly he moved his kisses down to others' neck, and the younger male leaned back, closing his eyes and letting out a moan. 

For a moment, Junmyeon was confused, until he looked down and realized his hand was now in the others pants, seeming to have a mind of its own. He gave a soft squeeze, testing the waters, and the other arched his back ever so beautifully. This could work, it could be the perfect distraction. So he began to move his hand, almost moaning himself when the younger let out the most delicious whine, desperately rutting into Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon let his focus back to the other neck, slowly easing his fang out. 

Once he began to feed, he expected the other to scream or panic, for his eyes to shoot open and for everything to go wrong. 

But it didn’t. Instead, the younger got more desperate, moving against Junmyeon's hand more erratically. As Junmyeon finished feeding and pulled away, the younger let out a whimper and released. He fell backward, opening his eyes slightly as he gasped for air. The youngers eyes looked glossed over, completely out of it yet happy. Junmyeon quickly slipped out of the stall, surprised to find Kris sitting on the counter. 

No words were exchanged as Junmyeon made his way over to the sink. He carefully washed his hands, getting rid of any of the evidence of what just happened. But even as the cold water ran over his hands, the burning desire he felt inside didn’t calm down. Junmyeon was way too turned on. 

He looked up at Kris, noticing the other staring at him with his usual unreadable expression. Kris slipped off the counter without a word, grabbing Junmyeon's hand and interlacing their fingers. Even in the silence, he knew. 

They barely made it into the door of the apartment before clothes were being torn off as their hands roamed freely. That night, Neither of them talked much. But Junmyeon learned far more about Kris and himself than he had dreamed of.

\----------

They fell into a routine. On days where Kris had to go out and do work, Junmyeon would coup himself up in the apartment and busy himself. Sometimes he studied, other times he would mess with the electric piano he had been allowed to order online and teach himself how to play. Often he found himself communicating with Minho and the others of his clan. After hitting the club a few times, he had managed to run into all of them and exchange contact. It felt nice, having other Vampires to talk to, but Kris was still number one to Junmyeon.

On the night's Kris was in, the two would go out and go wherever Junmyeon saw fit until dawn would come and they would have to scurry back indoors. When it came to feeding, the two would go back to the club, Junmyeon would have a run-in with a guy from the first night and have a fairly similar experience as the first time. But afterwords he would always end up back in bed with Kris and discovering new methods of pleasure over and over again. 

They kept that routine up until one evening they were out in the early evening, but late enough the sun had long since vanished. Junmyeon had wanted to check out a local market that would be open late that particular day and Kris had said it would be alright. They spent some time browsing the booths, but nothing in particular really stuck out.

That was until they ran into a familiar individual showing off some martial arts move to a crowd of awe-struck teens. The kid from the club Junmyeon had chosen as a snack. Said snack looked graceful with each step and move, impressing Suho to the core. Every once and a while he would stumble or make a wrong move, but it didn’t hurt the performance in the slightest. 

After the small show, Junmyeon debated if he should approach the other. Kris wasn’t helpful, but he did note that there wasn't anything wrong with talking to humans unless he revealed himself. But Junmyeon didn’t get the chance to choose when the snack spotted him and bound over like a cute little puppy with a wide smile adorned on his face.

“I never thought I’d get to meet you somewhere else.” He said. “I’m Tao. It’s nice to actually meet you.”

Junmyeon bowed his head slightly, Smiling back at him. “Hello Tao. I’m Junmyeon and this is Kris.”

Tao’s eyes went wide for a moment, looking between the two and down to their hands. Junmyeon glanced down only to realize he and Kris were holding hands, and probably had been for the entire night.

They chatted casually, and Junmyeon and Tao ended up exchanging numbers. Tao had been hesitant, asking again if it was okay while looking directly at Kris. Kris only shrugged, quietly saying it was Junmyeon’s decision. Tao had looked surprised at the words before a rosy color quickly flushed his cheeks. Junmyeon couldn’t help but chuckle softly. The boy was so cute.

After that exchange, things changed again. Tao and Junmyeon began chatting daily, and eventually, the younger got enough guts to come over. It was nice, having something to actually do during the day, but Tao still appeared wary of Kris, always glancing over at him whenever Junmyeon touched him in any way, even if it was just a hug or caress of the hair. Of course, Kris never cared, often busy on his phone or computer and never looking back at Tao even though Junmyeon knew that Kris was aware of the stares.

Whenever Tao would head out, Kriss would offer to walk him to where he needed to go. Tao would always say no, But Kris would insist on walking him outside at least. At that point, the younger would give in.

On nights where Kris was out and Tao was in, the younger would seem to gain back the confidence he had while at the club, and the two of them would go further than they had been able to in the small space. Junmyeon would sometimes also use this time to feed since it was the perfect opportunity. But a good portion of the time, Junmyeon didn’t try to feed off the younger, he would simply try to enjoy himself and cause the other enjoyment in return. 

Sometimes, Tao would be so blissed out he wouldn’t notice Kris coming back in. It didn’t help that Kris was an expert at stealth, always seeming to pop out of nowhere and scare Junmyeon half to death. 

On nights where Tao was busy, Kris and Junmyeon would go out by themselves. Junmyeon had discovered a movie theater nearby that not only showed the newest movies but also older ones that were well-loved. They would often go, but Kris always seemed a bit off. He would never go far from Junmyeon, always silently remaining an arm's length away. It was rare for him to watch the film, Every time Junmyeon looked over to him his eyes would be looking to the nearest exit.

Junmyeon tried to ask him if anything was wrong, but Kris would only give him a small smile before squeezing his hand and insisting everything was fine. 

One night, the three of them had decided to go out together and found themselves walking in the park. Junmyeon’s right hand was interlaced with Kris’s, his left with Tao’s. The younger was shaking slightly, his eyes wandering to look at Kris again and again, still as if he needed permission to even be near Junmyeon. Even after half a year, he still seemed uncertain about the whole thing. But Junmyeon was just happy to be with the two most important people in his life that he loved ever so much.

But just like at the start, everything changed for Junmyeon in the blink of an eye. He felt hands around him, and suddenly he was being pulled back, tearing his hands from the others. Panic consumed Junmyeon as he watched Tao force a figure away from him, only for another to attack Kris at the same time. Junmyeon thrashed violently, managing to get the assailant to loosen his grip enough for him to slip out. The one thing he and Kris hadn’t gone over was fighting since there hadn’t really been a need to learn it.

Junmyeon ran forward, attaching himself to the back of the man attacking Tao. He was human, Junmyeon could hear the man’s heartbeat as they violently tried to pry Junmyeon off of him. But Junmyeon kept his tight grip, Tao and him forcing the man to the ground. Junmyeon looked up in time to see Kris snap the neck of one of the other guys. It looked so easy, Junmyeon was sure he could do it too. But Tao was right there and he wasn’t sure he wanted to traumatize the poor boy further. 

The man they were holding down suddenly lunged up, causing both the guys to be thrown off balance. Junymeon quickly grabbed the man again, seeing nothing but red at Tao’s terrified expression. His body moved on its own, snatching the man once again and bashing his head against the cold ground. He did it over and over until the body beneath him stopped twitching and Junmyeon could no longer hear the assailant's heartbeat. 

Within moments Kris was hovering over Junmyeon, saying something that came out muffled as he grabbed Junmyeon’s face. But everything was out of focus, except the blood-splattered around him. Kris kept on talking, this time joined by Tao, but Junmyeon couldn’t understand a single thing coming from the man's perfect lips. 

But everything came back into focus when Tao let out an ear-piercing scream. 

Blood soaked the youngest’s shirt as the tip of a knife peeked through the fabric. Kris was gone in an instant, leaving Junmyeon to surge forward and stopping Tao from collapsing back on the knife. There was so much blood, pungent in smell and threatening to take over Junmyeon. Within moments Kris was back, tossing the fourth attacker to the ground, crushing his head down with his foot. 

“Why?” Kris hissed out, shoving the man's face into the dirt with his boot. The man tried to yell, But with only a bit more pressure his was left hissing in pain. 

“Vampires are the plague of this earth and should be wiped out.” The man spat out, receiving another push from Kris that sent him writhing in pain. 

“He isn’t one.” Junmyeon said, staring down at the man, then back to Tao. “He doesn’t even know.”

“He deserves to die for associating with your filthy kind. You-” The man didn’t even get to finish before Kris bent forward and finished the man off with a sickening snap. 

In Junmyeon's arms Tao let out a whimper of pain, a quiet sob escaping him. At that Junmyeon began to cry, looking up to Kris for help. He could hear Tao’s heartbeat grow fainter as the blood rushed from his body. This wasn’t what he wanted. If he would have known, he never would have done any of this. Tao didn’t deserve any of this, he was just a sweet boy with a love of black cats-

Kris quickly knelt down on the ground next to him, pulling the knife from Tao’s wound. The other sobbed in pain, curling into Junmyeon’s chest. Without a word, Kris bit into his own wrist, sucking for a bit before leaning down and connecting his lips with Taos. The younger barely moved as Kris let the blood drip into the youngest mouth. 

“Swallow.” Kris ordered, and Junmyeon watched as the younger tried his best to, but was far too weak to accept most of the. 

“We need to go home.” Kris said, carefully taking Tao from Junmyeon’s arm and standing. Junmyeon had no idea what was going on, but he nodded his head weakly and stood up. Was Kris transforming Tao? But the Prince had been strict on saying you had to ask. And Kris didn’t bite Tao, he just gave him his blood. 

Once they were back to the apartment Kris carefully laid Tao on the bed without a word. When Junmyeon opened his mouth to ask what in the hell was going on, Kris simply told him to lay with Tao for now and he would explain everything as soon as he could. Junmyeon didn’t like that, Kris rarely held back information from him, but he was so worried for Tao he couldn’t help but crawl into bed with him and carefully monitor the heartbeat of the other. It was faint, but still there and constant.

Kris pulled out his phone and left.

Suho stayed right next to Tao the whole night, fearful the moment he would move away Tao’s heart would stop. It never did stop, but Junmyeon could tell the younger wasn’t getting better either. After hours, Kris returned with an exhausted look Junmyeon had never seen before. Even when Kris had been gone for days, he had always returned looking perfect and bright. 

“If his body accepts the blood, Tao will live.” Kris said after the longest pause. “He won’t be the same though.”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asked. “Will he be okay? I just want him to be okay.” 

“He will be fine, but no longer human.”

“So you turned him?”

Kris shook his head.

“He will become a Ghoul. I didn’t want to make him one, but it was the only way I could think to save him on the spot. They are similar to humans, but upgraded one could say. They are faster and stronger. They heal quickly and do not age because of the vampire blood given to them. All vampires are allowed to create one ghoul, and it doesn't require permission to do so. ” Kris paused, looking down at Tao with an expression that looked pained. “ Though there is a common side effect I should warn you about.”

There was another bout of silence as Kris chose his words. 

“Remember when we first met and I bit you in order to stop the pain you felt over your sire?” He asked carefully as his eyes wandered back to Junmyeon.

He did remember, the pain wasn’t exactly something he could forget too easily. So Junmyeon nodded. 

“Do you remember how it felt when you first saw me? The feeling of attachment despite not even knowing me? Tao could have the same reaction, but much more extreme. Some ghouls are completely obsessed with the vampire they are bound to no matter how they felt before.”

Oh. That was a big deal. Tao would be bound to Kris, he might not even look at Junmyeon anymore if he became obsessed. Of course, the mere thought made Junmyeon sad, but it wasn’t detrimental. Tao would still get the chance to live, and that was more than enough for Junmyeon. Perhaps it was selfish for him to think like that, to want Tao to be alive even at the cost of his own free will to an extent, but Junmyeon didn’t want to let go.

They simply stayed by Tao’s side until his heartbeat began to pick up again and become much stronger. Color flooded back to his face as the stab wound slowly started to rescind then disappear completely within the hour. Junmyeon held onto the youngers hand, running his thumb over it as he waited for him to wake up.

When Tao slowly blinked open his eyes, Junmyeon felt as if he could cry all over again. It had worked, Tao would live. The younger gradually sat up, before wrapping his arms around Junmyeon in a tight hug. He hugged him back, but with not as much force since he still feared the other could still not be fully healed. 

When they broke apart their hug, Tao’s looked to his other side and seemed to notice Kris was on the bed too for the first time. Junmyeon tensed up, slightly dreading what would happen next.

A rose tint colored Tao’s cheeks as his hand quickly flew up to cover his face. He instantly moved away from the both of them, crawling over to the foot of the bed.

“I’m so sorry.” He apologized profusely, bowing onto the bed before Kris. “I keep forgetting you two are dating and I just get so touchy-”

“Tao, you don’t need to apologize. The relationship I have with Junmyeon is the same as the one you have with him. There is no need for you to constantly seek my approval.” Kris cut in. Tao’s eyes went wide as his mouth dropped open in a look of pure shock.

Jumyeon couldn’t help but smile. All the fear had been for nothing, Tao was the exact same awkward boy from before. 

“How do you feel Tao? Does it hurt anywhere?” Jumyeon asked, moving closer to the edge of the bed. Tao shook his head adamantly, his eyes still glued to Kris. 

“Are you sure it’s okay though?” Tao asked, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but snort. Tao had just come back from the brink of death and all he could think about was keeping the peace, all he seemed to carry about was being able to stay with Junmyeon.

“Tao.” Junmyeon said, drawing the youngers attention away from Kris. “We both care about you deeply. Kris doesn’t care what you do or with who, he just wants to make sure you're okay.” 

“You both do…?” Tao asks slowly, realization dawning on his face for the first time. Junmyeon could tell he was thinking hard, trying to grasp the fact the not only Junmyeon held an interest in him. He understood that Kris wasn’t the best at expressing himself with words. It didn’t help that his face was often hard to read. But his actions said things that didn’t need to be vocalized. Although they weren’t touchy, Kris treated Tao similarly to how he treated Junmyeon. He would stick close, speak when he wanted to, pay for things despite the other saying it was fine. When Tao would leave to go home, Kris had always offered to go back with him to make sure he was okay. Kris wouldn’t keep Tao so close if he held any negative feelings for the younger. 

Kris cared for Tao, He just hadn’t said it yet because he wasn’t the type to. Maybe Tao wasn’t the best at noticing the signs, but Junmyeon was more than happy to help him understand.

“Will you kiss me then?” Tao asked voice small as he looked down at the sheets scrunched up before Kris. “If you do, then maybe it won’t be so confusing. Or maybe you’ll realize you only tolerate me because you love Junmyeon and-”

Kris cut him off by grabbing Tao and pulling him forward by the shirt, bring him into the softest kiss Junmyeon had ever seen for either of them. Tao's eyes instantly fluttered shut, and his arms found a place around the oldest neck. Junmyeon felt no jealousy in him, only pride as he watched the two. 

The two pulled away from each other, and Junmyeon took the opportunity to crawl over to them and make their little session into a triangle. He linked his arms with both of them. 

“There are a lot of things we need to talk about Tao, things we need to tell you. But that will take some time. For now, just know you are part of our world.” Kris’s words caused the youngest to blush again, and he buried his face into Junmyeon's shoulder. Junmyeon kissed Tao’s forehead, then he let his lips meet Kris’s. 

They would talk later, Junmyeon wouldn’t allow Tao to have a similar start to him. But that talk could wait, They had all the time in the world to teach Tao what he needed to know. 

For now, they would simply enjoy themselves and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sutaoris)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutaoris)


End file.
